IdEaS
by MapleIcecream8990
Summary: This is a story about how my life would be if all my favorite fictional characters came to life... This includes Hetalia, Homestck, and Adventure time!
1. Starting IdEa

~This is a fanfic of everyone... Like my friends, family, Adventure time, Homestuck, Hetalia, etc. If you want to be in it PM me and tell me your persoality so I don't put you in as a blank face :4~ For Hetalia characters: Human names are used- at times.

"Tomato bastard! Get off me!" Says Romano. He's currently being molested by Spain. "Romano! Let me love you~" Romano blushes crimson and accidently punches Spain into the distance. "Ve~ brother, you shouldn't push people away so easily! Let's talk over pasta, ne?" The brothers go off into the sunset in search of pasta.

I laugh and clap dramatically "That was adorable! Encore, encore!" Romano gets mad and punches me in the face. *nose bleeding* "Romano... You shouldn't push people away so easily~" I tease Romano. Romano huffs and turns around to go insult Germany.

"He'S sO mUtHeRfuKiN eMoTiOnAl." Gamzee scared me. "Jeez and Crackers Gamzee... Hey where's Tavros? Eff Gamzee, he's not supposed to be alone!" Gamzee still had that high look on his painted face. "HeY dOn'T wOrRy AbOuT a ThInG mUtHeRfUkInG bEsTfRiEnD." Pshh, yeah Gamzee is the bestest best friend ever.

"Hey, um, Jakailyn? Can I ask you something?" Fiona comes up to me nervously. "You just did. Haha, JK, what's up Fi?" I call her Fi, because Fiona is just... too long to say. "Uh, well I like this guy-" I cut her off with a chord of random sounds. "Say no more! Marshall Lee~ Fi likes you, she finally admits it!" I squeal in excitement. We have all been waiting for Fi to choose Marshall Lee. The effin' Vampire King.

"Reeaally? Are you sure? She looks kind of out of it." Marshall lee came up behind Fi. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Glob, don't scare me like that! A-and, y-yeah, I-i do l-like you." She fidgeted with her sword she was holding. It was sword that her and Marshall Lee had found in the Grave yard.

"Aww.. that's so cute! I wish someone would like me like that..." Tavros came wheeling around the corner with Gamzee. "Glob, more people are here." While everyone was talking about privacy, and being liked and all that crud, Marshall Lee was stone-still.

"Akii! That's effin' adorable!" That brought all attention to me. "Ever since Fi said she like Lee, he's been stone! It's adorable! They really are meant for each other..." I held my hand to my chest and sighed. Love was in the air.

"Hell no BiAtChEs!" Tabi came out of no where and kidnapped stone Lee. "Barnit Tabi... MARSHALL LEE WILL ALWAYS BE FI'S!" I heard her Tarzan call in the distant. "ThAt WaS mUtHeRfUcKiN wEiRd, Yo. It WaS a PrEtTy TiGhT tArZaN cAlL tHoUgH." Gamzee said wheeling Tavros around.

Yeah, my room was pretty tight too. It had a bunch of monitors and made one giant screen, like a movie theaters screen. Yeah it was as big as a gym. Beat that Motha'! Fi ran off to go fight Tabi for Lee.

"2o... ii2 Tabii liike your friiend?" Why do people keep sneaking up on me! "Barnit Sollux! Don't sneak up on me! Also yes, Tabi is an aquaintence of mine. She likes Marshall Lee a lot." I looked at her swinging from the rafters with Lee under her arm.

"Yeah... That'2 2sort of weiird." I ignored him and sat back down at my movie screen. "Hey Gracie? Is it weird to like fictional characters? I think it is weird because, they will never like you, because they are fictional. Is it wrong to like them, like Tabi likes Lee?"

Gracie looked up at my question. Ten she tsked me, "Oh Jakai... fuk no. It's never weird to like a fictional character, that's why they're made. They're there so lonely people like us don't have to feel lonely... I mean no one knew they were going to come to life and choose you to live with..."

Gracie grumbled something about, 'stealing those pretty blue eyes of hers,' She continued after threatening me, "Anyway, just don't be like Tabi, because obviously, he should be my husband, not hers." Starr smacked her shoulder, "Gracie, let her believe it for just a little while longer, then we steal him. Kay?" What?

I let it go, and continued to scroll through facebook, already bored. I mean, sure it'skind of exciting to have all your favorite fictional characters here, but it gets boring sfter a while. I decided to talk to my bestfriend, human one.

Carminia: Hey gurl was up?  
Jakailyn: Oh, nothing much really, practicing my professional talk.  
Carminia: Oh, well ya know my motha is having that party, coming?  
Jakailyn: Omfg of course! i love her effin' eggrolls. Man how does she make those awesome eggrolls?  
Carminia: ^3^ lol not telling, philipino secret  
Jakailyn: Aw not cool bro, well I have to go, Russia is terrorizing Canada again  
Carminia: Kay, btw, party's at three on staurday

I logged off. "RUSSIA, I KNOW YOU ARE NOT TERRORIZING CANADA AGAIN!"

~ lol i know its kind of sucky, but this idea of me having the awesomest room ever, and my favorite fictional character, was a MoThErFuKiN good idea in my head... okay well, R&R

*rides away in Tavros wheelchair*


	2. Authors note

Authors note: Hey! Sorry I kind of messed up with the chapters here... If you decide you actually want to read more of vthis story, go to my profile and look for the story named IdEaS2 Thank you all for actually liking this story, please read and review? It wouldhelp me write better :33 


End file.
